Armor
= Armor & Shields = For most, armor is the simplest way to protect oneself in a world of rampant threats and dangers. Many characters can wear only the simplest of armors, and only some can use shields. To wear heavier armor effectively, a character can select the Armor Proficiency feats, but most classes are automatically proficient with the armors that work best for them. Tables: Armor and Shields *Using tower shields gives a -2 penalty on attack rolls. AC Bonus * Each type of armor grants an armor bonus to Armor Class (AC), while shields grant a shield bonus to AC. The armor ''bonus from a suit of armor '''doesn’t stack' with other effects or items that grant an armor ''bonus. Similarly, the ''shield ''bonus from a shield '''doesn’t stack' with other effects that grant a shield ''bonus. '''Max Dex Bonus' * This number is the maximum Dexterity (Dex) bonus to AC that this type of armor allows. Dex bonuses in excess of this number are reduced to this number for the purposes of determining the wearer’s AC. Heavier armors limit mobility, reducing the wearer’s ability to dodge blows. This restriction doesn’t affect any other Dexterity-related abilities. Even if a character’s Dex bonus to AC drops to 0 because of armor, this situation does not count as losing his Dex bonus to AC A character’s encumbrance (the amount of gear carried, including armor) may also restrict the maximum Dex bonus that can be applied to his AC. * Shields: Shields do not affect a character’s maximum Dex bonus, except for tower shields. Armor Check Penalty * Any armor heavier than leather, as well as any shield, hurts a character’s ability to use skills based in Dexterity and Strength. An armor check penalty applies to all such skill checks. A character’s encumbrance may also incur an armor check penalty. * Shields: If a character is wearing armor and using a shield, both armor check penalties apply. Arcane Spell Failure Chance * Armor interferes with the gestures that a spellcaster must make to cast an arcane spell that has a somatic component. Arcane spellcasters face the possibility of arcane spell failure if they’re wearing armor. Bards can wear light armor and use shields without incurring any arcane spell failure chance for their bard spells. * Casting an Arcane Spell in Armor: A character who casts an arcane spell while wearing armor must usually make an arcane spell failure check. The number in the Arcane Spell Failure Chance column on Table: Armor and Shields below is the percentage chance that the spell fails and is ruined. * Shields: If a character is wearing armor and using a shield, add the two numbers together to get a single arcane spell failure chance. Speed * Medium or heavy armor slows the wearer down. The number on Table: Armor and Shields is the character’s speed while wearing the armor. Humans, elves, half-elves, half-orcs and aasimars have an unencumbered speed of 30 feet. They use the first column. Dwarves, gnomes, and halflings have an unencumbered speed of 20 feet. They use the second column. Remember, however, that a dwarf’s land speed remains 20 feet even in medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. * Shields: Shields do not affect a character’s speed. Weight * This column gives the weight of the armor sized for a Medium wearer. Armor fitted for Small characters weighs half as much, and armor for Large characters weighs twice as much.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Category:Gameplay Category:Items